Operation Sabugaa
by Renea
Summary: The puppeteer gaped at her. “So... Let me get this straight, jan...You teammate... has... a crush on my brother.” GaaraOC hints of KankurouOC
1. The Plan

Hi everybody :D n.n um... Yeah n.n I wanted to try my hand at writing something funny... so... yeah I want to try and keep everybody as in character as I can XDD but I doubt I'll do too well. Anyways This is supposed to be about Gaara and them XDD Like, post-revived-by-Chiyo time. It features my friend ( General rins, on 's awesome OC, Sabure XDD And well, My OC, Hotaru XD ; So... this isn't really supposed to be taken too seriously :3 But, I'm rambling XD I'd better shut up now XD So, on with the disclaimer!

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Sabure: Rin

Yeah... So...thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it :3

* * *

The jonin sighed, plunking down into the empty spot if the couch, in the hallway by the Kazekage's office. The red headed chunin seated next to him, busy taking a rock out of her sandal, was the only person in the otherwise deserted hallway. "Something wrong, Kankurou?" She asked without looking up from her shoe.

"Sort of," He replied, frowning. "It's... Gaara, jan."

She looked up, blinking at him. "Gaara?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He's in that office all the time, jan. Doing paper work, and crap. He really needs to get out more."

The red head was quiet for a while. "Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"You know who else needs to 'get out more?' Sabure."

Kankurou quirked an eyebrow. "Your teammate?"

"Yeah!"

"The quiet one, jan?"

"Mhmm!" She nodded, grinning mischievously. "You know she has a... 'thing' for your brother, right?"

"She what?"

"You heard me!" She answered, chuckling. "A thing...you know? **Like**, like? Puppy love? Feelings for? Cupid's been using her for target practice...? A crush!"

The puppeteer gaped at her. "So... Let me get this straight, jan...You teammate... has... **_a crush_** on **_my brother_**."

"For as long as I've known her." She smiled cheerily. "You couldn't tell?"

"Well, uh...She never **_talked _**to him or anything, jan..." The flustered jonin replied.

"Awww, she's just so shy! She panicked whenever he came into the room."

"A lot of people used to panic when Gaara walked into a room, jan. And they definitely didn't like him." Kankurou leaned back against the wall behind the bench, pushing a few stray bits of brown hair from his face. "You're getting at something, aren't you, Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded enthusiastically, before leaning over, and whispering her plan in the puppeteer's ear. Kankurou's eyes grew wider, and he stared at her for a moment. "Hotaru, that's illogical, insane, and well...just plain stupid..." He smiled. "I think it might actually **_work_**, jan!"

* * *

XD Sorry if this is really stupid XDD thank you for reading!


	2. The Set up

Hi everybody! XDDD here we have chapter two... Once again, Sabure belongs to my friend Rin, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto 3

"Gaara!"

The kazekage looked up from his paperwork, giving a little half sigh as his brother re-entered his office. "Kankurou, I'm busy..." He stopped, to take a swig from the yellow mug to his left.

"Gaara...?" His brother stopped. "What are you **_drinking?_**"

"Coffee."

"**_Why?_**"

"Keeps me awake." He replied simply, eyes returning to the forms in front of him.

"Gaara, **_you_**, of all people, shouldn't be worried about keeping yourself up, jan. You can actually sleep now, you should. When'd you get home last night? Like, one AM? You should get more sleep."

Gaara shook his head. "Paperwork. I have to get this done-"

His brother had stepped behind his desk, and placed his hand over the paperwork, pinning it to the desk. "Gaara, do yourself a favour... step **_away_** from the forms."

Gaara down at the paper, then up at his brother, and down at the forms again, before setting them down. "Now... Away from the chair, jan." Again his bother did as he'd asked, mechanically, after a moments hesitation. "Now out of the office... That's it... That's it..." Kankurou coaxed as his brother slowly stepped towards the door. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... there!" He said triumphantly, as they stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"What now?" The young Kazekage asked blankly.

"We go do something fun."

Gaara blinked. "Why?"

"Uh...well...you see jan..." Kankurou scratched at his hair thoughtfully. "That's just what big brothers do."

"You never did before."

"Yeah... I kinda missed the boat on that one...So, what'd you say? Let's go get some ice cream or something, it's pretty hot out today."

"But-"

The puppeteer grinned, and pushed his brother down the hallway. "Big brothers take their little brothers out for ice cream. It's how the world works, jan."

- - -

"Hey,'s something wrong? You don't like it?" Kankurou asked, his mouth full of chocolate ice cream. His brother just sat at the bench next to the bench they had found to sit on, while enjoying their froxen treats. Gaara, unlike Kankurou, (who had almost finished, and was covered in chocolate ice cream) stared at the dessert that had begun dripping down his hand.

"Not especially." His brother paused, before continuing. "But... thank you anyways."

The puppeteer grinned. "Don't mention it." Despite the smile, he cursed inwardly. 'Damnit Hotaru, what's taking so long...' He glanced casually over his shoulder.

Behind him, in the crowded streets, a red headed girl was dragging a smaller, sandy-haired one, over towards them.

"Hey, Sabure, let's sit over here..."

He chuckled to himself. Finally.

"Oi! Kankurou Kun!" She waved, spotting them, before running over, the younger one following. "Wow, fancy meeting you guys here! Eh, Sabure?" She asked the other, who had caught up. Sabure nodded shyly. Kankurou winced. This was a bit too coincidental...but hopefully, neither had noticed.

He got to his feet, and discreetly pulled her aside. "She suspect anything?"

"I don't think so," She replied quietly, glancing over at Sabure, who was inching nervously towards Gaara. "I think we're good."

"Hello, Gaara Sama..." Sabure started.

"Hello."

"What... Um... never mind."

He inclined his head slightly. "What?"

"No, it's... nothing, really, I'm sorry..."

"No, Sabure, What?" He asked, mildly interested.

"Ano... your ice cream... it's-"

"Melting." Gaara nodded, before looking over at his brother who seemed occupied, talking to Hotaru. Deciding that the coast was clear, he dumped his ice cream in a nearby trash can. "I hate sweet things..." He commented quietly to no one in particular. He turned his attention back to Sabure, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, guys!" Kankurou turned and interrupted the awkward moment. "What'd you guys say to watching a movie or something jan?"

"That sounds good..." Sanure said timidly.

Gaara nodded, and started towards their home, saying nothing.

"Well... we've got them together, at least... " Kankurou said reflectively.

Hotaru nodded, grinning. "Yeah... Now on to phase two... of Operation Sabugaa."

"What the hell kind of word is Sabugaa?"

"You know. Sabure and Gaara. It's like Beniffer. Sabugaa. It's fun to say. Sounds like some kind of soup..."

"Shouldn't Gaara's name be first, jan?"

Hotaru just shrugged, before taking off at a run to catch up with the other two.

-

Yeah... Laaaame shot XD It's stupid, but I love picturing the ice cream thing. XD I just like the thought of them having nice little brother moments, you know? Since Gaara really missed out as a kid n.n;;

The last little bit is based on a conversation between Rin and I XDDD you know how in pairing names, generally the girl's name is second...? ( Or the Uke in Yaoi, I guess XD) XDDDDD yeah XDDD GaaSabu isn't nearly as fun to say XDD come on XDD say it with me people: SABUGAA XDDDD

Anyways! Thank you for reading, plese review, and have a nice day:D 


	3. Playing the game

Chapter three XDDD :3 Thank you so much to everyone reading this!

Yeah XDD I slipped a "True Naruto Style" joke in there XDD If you've seen those AMAZINGLY funny fandubs, you'll catch it right away XDD aw man... I love those things. the guys who made them are so funny XDD

I have noing against the band mentionned XDD I have the song alluded to on my own Mp3 player XDD

Anyways!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

True Naruto Style: belongs to it's creators. Whoever those geniuses are XDD

The band mentionned: themselves n.n;;

Monopoly: Parker brothers

Sabure: Rin

* * *

"Wooooooah." Hotaru said, surveying the room as she stepped inside, behind the other three. "Sweet house, I keep forgetting about that... Living with the Kazekage has perks, ne?!" Kankurou glanced over his shoulder, but decided to ignore the irksome little red head.

They had gone in through the back door of the Kazekage's residence, which found them in the kitchen. Temari was sitting at the table, tending to some sort of potted cactus, sporting little pink flowers. She and Kankurou exchanged looks for a moment, as he had filled her in on the plan before going to get Gaara.

"Hey," She said, attempting unobtrusiveness. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Movie, jan. Or something." He was trying to avoid sounding as though his words were pre-planned.

"Oh, wait. There are those board games in the closet upstairs." Temari added, as they left the kitchen.

"Right." Kankurou nodded. "I'd forgotten about those." Gaara made a face. Those board games had been abandoned in the back of the closet for a reason. He **_hated_** them. But... He supposed, he could tolerate one game. For his friends, and brother's sakes.

Kankurou led the way to a staircase, which he climbed, Sabure following cautiously, while Houtaru bounded behind, two steps at a time.

When Gaara reached the second floor, Kankurou was already tossing the closet at the end of the hallway's contents everywhere, apparently searching for the games. There was a thought at the very back of Gaara's mind, praying that he wouldn't be able to find any, but his dreams were cut short, as his brother let out a triumphant cry, and pulled a dusty, squashed box out from the junk.

Gaara sighed, as Hotaru peeked over the puppeteer's shoulder as he let out a deep breath, dislodging the dust the neglected game had acquired. The young Godaime Kazekage peered over momentarily, just to catch the large black letters printed across the box's lid. Monopoly. Gaara's heart sank. Of all the games for him to find, why had it had to be **_that _**one?

His body unconsciously followed them back down the stairs to the living room, as his mind dwelled on his bad luck. He couldn't stand monopoly. First of all, he couldn't stand the fights his siblings got into every singly time that game was pulled out. That's my space, or, I want to be the top hat! It became beyond irritating quickly. He let out another heavy sigh, reminding himself that he was Kazekage, and a little thing like Monopoly should be easy to endure.

"Oh! Oh!" The freckled chunin said excitedly, as Kankurou lay out the game pieces, and board. "I want to be the doggy!" Gaara groaned. It was starting already.

"A...Ano... I'd like to be the thimble..." Hotaru tossed the metal token to her teammate, who caught it in a flash. "Arigatou..." As a Taijutsu expert, Sabure's reflexes were fantastic.

"I call the shoe, jan."

Gaara's eyes flickered over the remaining pieces, one catching his attention. He picked up the cannon, and placed it on the GO square, with the dog, shoe, and thimble.

Gaara decided it would be the best to be the banker himself, as that way, he could deal with his fake money directly, instead of having to go through someone else.

The general agreement was that turn order would be decided by dice roll. Hotaru rolled a 3, Sabure a 5, and Kankurou a 1, before the die was passed to Gaara, who gave it a careless toss. The plastic cube spun on it's side momentarily, before plunking on it's side, six black dots facing up. "Looks like you're first," His brother said, handing the die back to him, along with another.

Gaara cringed, as the two clattered to the board, revealing identical dots. "Snake eyes" Not only was he first, he'd have to go **_again. _**Kami Sama just wasn't on his side today. His rolls led him to "Baltic" and "Connecticut" both of which he bought.

"Hey, at this rate, you're going to go broke in no time, Gaara." Hotaru said, grinning widely. Something to the effect of 'That's the general idea,' threatened to pop out of his mouth, but the Kazekage managed to keep it to himself.

Sabure, who was second, rolled an eleven, and timidly pulled at Hotaru's sleeve. "Hotaru Neesan? Should I buy this one?" Hotaru blinked at her.

"If you want to."

"Ano...I will."

The game proceeded like that for, what to Gaara, was a atrociously long forty five minutes, interrupted at irregular intervals by his brother and the red haired Chunin arguing over something.

Gaara had proceeded to buy every space he landed on, in an attempt to lose early, but unfortunately for him, that had backfired. Now, he found himself owning all four railroads, both utilities, Boardwalk, and a large sum of fake money.

Hotaru got to her feet for no apparent reason, and made her way over to the CD player in the corner. "Hey! Let's put some music on!" She knelt down next to the stack of Cd's reading: _"Temari's CD's. TOUCH THESE, AND DIE." _She made a face, and moved to the much friendlier pile next to it, simply labelled "Kankurou's." She searched through them, naming them under her breath. "These guys...blah blah blah... them... oh, hey, I like that one...ew...I love their drummer, though...What the!?"

She twisted around, to face the others, a brightly coloured CD in her hand, trying stifle what was undoubtedly laughter. "Kanky? Why do you have a **_venga boys _**CD?"

"That's not mine!" He blurted, much too quickly, eyes wide. "It's Temari's. She put it back in the wrong pile. Again." His voice cracked, and he had paled visibly.

Gaara knew that was an outright lie. He had seen his brother dancing around the living room to certain unbearably happy songs from that particular disc, when he thought no one was looking. It was one of the few things Gaara found truly funny.

"Hey, wait a sec... did you just call me **_Kanky?!_**" His brother asked, oviously peeved, having recovered from the initial shock of Hotaru's "accusation."

Sabure was kind enough to break the awkward silence following. "Ano... Hotaru neesan, I think you own this space... I don't have the money to pay you. I'm out..." She hung her head nervously. Gaara looked at her silently for a moment, before holding his hand out, as well as the orange coloured slip of paper in it.

"Yes you do. Sabure, this is yours."

"It...it is?"

"Yes, it is." He said, blankly. "You must have forgotten about it."

"Oh..." She said quietly, taking the fake bill from him. "Thank you very much."

He simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Hotaru retook her place, and Kankurou turned back to the game, still visibly ticked off. "**_HEY!_**" He exclaimed loudly, examining the relatively small amount of false cash he had stuck in an organized pile. "Where the heck did my five hundred go, jan?!"

No one noticed the guilty little smile pulling at the Kazekage's lips.

* * *

I'm sure you can guess why Gaara's smiling XDD and by extension, where Kanky's 500 went XD anyways! thank you for reading. Please review, and have a very nice day :3 and happy easter, everyone:D 


End file.
